


I Think I Wanna Marry You

by hiimCynth (HiImCynth)



Series: And They Were Roommates [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Baking, Dancing in the kitchen at three in the morning, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiImCynth/pseuds/hiimCynth
Summary: Little bit of context:-Vivi and Artemis are the same age-They're about 20 here, and they've been together since they were 16
Relationships: Artemis/Nefertari Vivi, Nefertari Vivi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: And They Were Roommates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788178
Kudos: 3





	I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit of context:
> 
> -Vivi and Artemis are the same age  
> -They're about 20 here, and they've been together since they were 16

It's 3 am and there are cookies in the oven and Vivi is loading the dishwasher and Artemis is putting the flour and sugar and everything else away. There's music playing in the background, it's been playing for the hour it's taken them to finish making the cookies, and the song changes as Vivi closes the dishwasher and Artemis puts the bottle of vanilla extract back in the cabinet.

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do,_

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Artemis grabs Vivi's hand and spins her and they start dancing in the kitchen.

_Is it that look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Vivi laughs that gorgeous laugh of hers as Artemis twirls her around the kitchen.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard_

_We can go_

_No one will know_

_Oh c'mon girl_

_Who cares if we're trashed_

_Got a pocket full of cash we can blow_

_Shots of Patron_

_And it's on girl_

Artemis lifts her up and spins around herself and Vivi looks down at her with so much love in her eyes.

_Don't say no no no no no_

_Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_And we'll go go go go go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

They move to the living room to continue, there's far more room there.

_'Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_we're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_or is it this dancing juice_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Artemis starts singing and she kind of sucks at it but Vivi doesn't really mind.

_I'll go get a ring_

_Let the choir bell sing like ooh_

_So what you wanna do_

_Lets just run girl_

_If we wake up and you want to break up_

_That's cool_

_No I won't blame you_

_It was fun girl_

Vivi jumps into Artemis's arms and Artemis carries her like she weighs nothing.

_Don't say no no no no no_

_Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_And we'll go go go go go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

They spin because Artemis doesn't know how to dance but its okay because Vivi doesn't know how to dance either.

_'Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_we're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Artemis is still singing as she sets Vivi down.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_or is it this dancing juice_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Vivi is still laughing as Artemis continues singing.

_Just say I do_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Tell me right now baby, baby_

Artemis reaches into her pocket.

_Just say I do_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Tell me right now baby, baby_

She kneels down.

_It's a beautiful night,_

_we're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Vivi looks at her, and by now she's stopped laughing.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_or is it this dancing juice_

Vivi looks at the ring box in Artemis's hand, the diamonds sparkling under the lights in their living room.

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

She says yes.


End file.
